Exterior Docking Hangar
Exterior Docking Hangar (外観ドッキングハンガー, Gaikan Dokkingu Hangā) is an area in the [[Frigate Orpheon|Frigate Orpheon]] in Metroid Prime. It is the first room explored in the game, the first in the Prime series, and the first Metroid room in 3-D. The Exterior Docking Hangar is where Samus lands her Gunship. To proceed into the frigate, Samus must deactivate two force fields by shooting a number of switches. The second set must first be activated by scanning an Interface Module attached to a central pillar. The hall that the door leads to is considered part of the hangar in the game's map. At the end of the escape sequence caused by the destruction of the Parasite Queen, Meta Ridley is seen at the hangar; Samus attempts to follow him in her gunship but loses track of him and lands on the nearby planet, Tallon IV. The room is not encountered while exploring the Orpheon wreckage after it crashed into the Tallon Overworld, and was possibly destroyed. Tutorials "Press and hold / to lock onto targets." "The next set of Force Field controls are offline. Scan the central pillar to activate them." "Press / or / to return to the Combat Visor." "Use the Beam / to open doors." Connecting Rooms *Main Docking Bay (via Blue Door) Inhabitants *Meta Ridley (Seen while departing.) Scans ;Samus' Gunship :"Energy Force Field in place. You cannot reach your gunship." ]] ;Force Field :"This Force Field blocks the entrance. Something nearby must be able to deactivate it." ;Switch :"This switch is directly connected to the Force Field barrier." ;Force Field (2) :This Force Field blocks the entrance. You cannot deactivate the Force Field unless the switches are red." ]] ;Switch (2) :"This switch does not seem to be operational. The control panel on the pillar in this room can turn it on." ;Interface Module :"Force Field activation switches are now online." ;Outer door :"Entrance to Main Docking Bay" Unused Scans In the game's files, a scan entry is associated with the meteors seen flying above the room. However, the meteors cannot actually be targeted with the Scan Visor, so the scan cannot be read in-game. ;Meteor fragment :"Meteor fragment. High concentration of radiation detected. Planet of origin unknown." Trivia *The Exterior Docking Hangar is similar to the Hangar Bay in that they both have connecting hallways from the Landing Site that are considered part of the bay in the Map. Both have force fields blocking access to these hallways, and have "hangar" in their names. *Rocks and debris that fly over the Hangar can be shot and destroyed, with a loud crumbling sound resulting. :*They also appear to have a small heat signature as seen with the Thermal Visor (via hacking). *Samus's Gunship moves forward very slowly in this room. If one lets the game idle over a day or two, it will have entered the area where Samus walks around. However, it does not have any form of collision detection and is simply the model. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_AArooQ-H4 *In the original GameCube version, the first Blue Door in this room can actually be opened with a Missile. This is also the case in Reactor Core Entrance. * In the hallway holographic deck status displays you can only scan decks alpha, beta and gamma. Also there appears to be 12 decks in total on the orpheon, According to the display. Others decks been inaccessible. Gallery File:Exterior Docking Hangar map.png|Exterior Docking Hangar on the game's map File:Orpheon_Screenshot_HD_(2).jpg File:Samus's Gunship MP1 HD.png|Samus arrives File:Prime_Trilogy_Promotional_Varia_Suit_Prime_Frigate_Orpheon_Exterior_Docking_Hangar.jpg|Samus first sets foot on the Orpheon. Orpheon.png File:Scan_visor_scanning_orpheon_sight_window_exterior_docking_hangar_dolphin_HD.jpg|Samus scans the locked Force Field. File:Orpheon_screenshot_18.png|Samus turns to see the Frigate exploding behind her. File:Exterior_Docking_Hangar_Orpheon_escape_Dolphin_HD.jpg|The hangar during the frigate's destruction. File:Exterior_Docking_Hangar_escape_Meta_Ridley_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Meta-Ridley escapes File:Exterior_Docking_Hangar_escape_Samus_Power_Suit_Dolphin_HD.jpg|Samus runs back to her ship. File:Orpheon_screenshot_19.png File:164page3-4.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' comic es:Hangar de Atraque Exterior ru:Внешний посадочный ангар Category:Rooms Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Landing Sites Category:Unreturnable Areas